Digimon Tamers Tamer of Darkness
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: It's been a week since Shadow and Grimdramon's adventure with the other children and Digimon of Darkness to defeat Milleniummon. However, something unbelievable happen, they travel to another world. They meet a group of Children called the Digimon Tamers and join with them to defeat an evil program that seeks to destroy both the human and Digital world.


**Sorry that it took a while for this, I felt dizzy today so it took some time. Sorry that its not long like my last few chapters, but I prefer to do the first chapter of each story on only 10 pages. For now, enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New world and battle against a sovereign.**

Cloud was the night in the Digital with a 10-year-old Shadow and Grimdramon walking through a forest, thinking about their old friends and new friends. Their first team that they were apart off, before getting apart of the Team of Darkness to save the world. Shadow was wearing an black open high collar jacket over a dark grey shirt, black jeans, black shoes and black fingerless gloves with his cloak around him. Shadow even had goggles on his head that looked like Tai's goggles, but had the mark of darkness on the left side.

It has been a week since Shadow and Grimdramon defeated Milleniummon with their team, Raiden and DarkBlazDramon went rouge and all their friends left this world. Both of them were sad and missed them very much, having felt complete again with their team, but now just felt lonely again. "I miss them''. Grimdramon grumbled, missing his friends that he fought alongside with. "So do I, Grimdramon''. Shadow replied to his partner, walking through the forest with his hands in his pockets and looking down.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of darkness duo, surprising them at the sudden appearance. "What the?!" Both Shadow and Grimdramon shouted at the same time, before they were sucked into the portal. Once they entered, the portal then disappeared, leaving no trace of the two darkness users for a long time.

* * *

 **(In another world)**

In a different Digital World, the same portal from before appeared again high in the sky, with Shadow and Grimdramon both falling until they both landed on the ground on their feet. The portal disappeared again, with Shadow and Grimdramon both getting up in pain, but not too much. "Well, that was fun". Shadow remarked with his eyes half closed, as he got up on his feet. "At least we're still alive". Grimdramon grumbled to his partner, spreading his wings a bit, as he and his partner looked around. "Where are we?" Shadow asked in wonder as both of them were in some big landscape that they haven't seen before. "I'm not sure. It looks like a Digital World, but it feels wrong". Grimdramon replied to his partner in caution, feeling something different for some reason about this area, having never seen it.

"Let's find out where we are first". Shadow suggested to his partner, getting Grimdramon to nod his head in agreement as they started to walk into uncharted territory with caution. Before that happened, Shadow's Digivice suddenly began to glow, getting Shadow and Grimdramon's attention. "What now?" Shadow asked as he brought out his glowing Digivice from his pocket in his left hand. Suddenly, before Grimdramon and Shadow's very eyes, the Digivice began to change shape into a black and purple D-Power Digivice, shocking the Darkness users. "What happened to my Digivice?!" Shadow questioned in disbelief at what just happened, along with Grimdram. "I'm shocked about this as well. I've never see anything like this in my life." Grimdramon said with wide-eyes at what he just saw as well.

Deciding to question this later, Shadow pocketed his new Digivice as he and Grimdramon continue to walk at the unknown landscape. Soon after two minutes, they spotted two figures from a distant after a while. "What's that?" Shadow questioned in wonder as he and Grimdramon narrowed their eyes at what they saw. The two then started to run towards two figures to investigate.

Once they reached their designation, the two figures are revealed to be a girl that was the same size as Shadow, with fair skin, purple eyes, and ginger shoulder-length hair worn up in a ponytail held by a blue hair tie. She was wearing a turquoise-turtle necked T-shirt with a broken heart on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, white socks, red steel-toed sneakers, and buckles around her waist and leg. There was also a tall yellow fox creature, with both sides being surprise at this development. Grimdramon sniffed both of them, before he widened his eyes as he sniffed the yellow fox. "Shadow, that's a Digimon next to that girl!" Grimdramon exclaimed in surprise, surprising Shadow in further at the girl having a Digimon.

The girl, Rika and the Digimon, Renamon were also surprise to see Shadow and Grimdramon as well. "Renamon, do you know these bozos?" Rika asked her partner in wonder, thinking they stumble across another Ryo and Cyberdramon again. "I've never seen them in my life, Rika". Renamon honestly replied to her partner, also surprised to see another human partner with a Digimon in the Digital World.

Rika then brought out her own D-Power Digivice to scan Grimdramon, only to get no data. "No data? Is this thing busted again?!" Rika asked in frustration at the lack of data. Shadow and Grimdramon were surprise to see the girl having a similar device like Shadow's, along with a function. "My Digivice can do that?" Shadow question in surprise before revealing his own D-Power Digivice, which then scanned Renamon, showing some information about herself, like her level, type and special attacks.

"Well, that will come in handy". Grimdramon stated with a smirk upon seeing the D-Power in action. Rika and Renamon were surprised again about Shadow and Grimdramon also having D-Power Digivice of their own like they do. "Hey kid, where did you get your Digivice?" Rika asked in wonder at Shadow having his own Digivice, getting the attention of both Shadow and Grimdramon.

"The name is Shadow, not kid". Shadow said in irritation at the girl calling him kid. "As for this thing, I got it when I arrived here". Shadow told the girl named Rika, showing his D-Power Digivice to her. "He must have just arrived in this world". Renamon informed her partner. Seeing them lost like this, Rika sighed to herself. "Alright kid, come with me and I'll lead you to my friends''. Rika said to Shadow, deciding to bring him and his Digimon along, before she began to walk away, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to look at each other, before they went after her with Renamon following her partner. During the walk, Shadow and Rika started talking about the D-power Digivice.

Surprisingly, Rika got along great with Shadow, which surprised Renamon about her partner being so open to another person she just met in her life besides herself. Grimdramon was smiling at his partner for befriending another person in his life. Soon, Rika and Shadow, along with their Digimon, met the other Tamers, including Takato and Henry, along with their Digimon partners Guilmon and Terriermon at what seemed to be a gate. "Hey, who invited emo boy and his pet dragon?" Terriermon joked about the newcomers, only for Shadow and Grimdramon to glare and growl at him, making him shiver in fright. "Terriermon". Henry scolded his partner, shaking his head in disappointment.

"So, where did you find this guy, and who is that dragon next to him?" Takato asked Rika in wonder, curious about Shadow and Grimdramon. "Takatomon, that dragon is a Digimon". Guilmon said to his 'father', surprising everyone in the group, except Rika and Renamon. "No way! How come he got a cool looking partner?" Kazu asked in jealousy at the new people, thinking Grimdramon looks cool.

Shadow and Grimdramon were surprised to hear Guilmon say 'mon' in Takato's name in that matter. "And he's a Tamer as well!" Kenta said as he saw Shadow's D-Power Digivice as well. As everyone got to know Shadow and Grimdramon, and told them about their situation to see Zhuqiaomon and save their friend, Shadow and Grimdramon decided to help, but Shadow was worried when he saw Jeri and knew what she was going through when he heard that her partner Leomon was destroyed.

As the group continued to talk about what the team should do, Shadow and Grimdramon noticed Rika and Takato walking side by side to each other. "Are they a couple?" Shadow asked innocently to his partner, still not knowing much about relationships. "I bet they are". Grimdramon snickered to himself, also noticing the two Tamers closeness. Shadow then decided to ask them himself.

"Are you guys a couple?" Shadow asked out loud, getting Takato and Rika to turn around with blushes on their faces. "What?!" Both Tamers exclaimed in shock at what Shadow said. "Are you?" Shadow asked again, getting a glare from Rika, causing him to slightly back off. "You better not ask that again!" Rika threatened, even though the blush is still there on her face. Takato is nervous, but was still blushing for the matter and was looking away from Shadow and Rika.

"Can I call you Rikamon now as well?" Guilmon asked as well, with Rika now glaring at Guilmon. "Shut it, lizard breath!" Rika replied back to Guilmon angrily. Grimdramon and Terriermon were laughing up a storm at this interaction, while the others Tamers and Digimon laughed nervously at the awkward situation and Rika's fury. Soon, they arrived at Zhuqiaomon castle, ready to confront the Phoenix Sovereign Digimon.

Shadow and Grimdramon kept out of most of the talk, only seeing the group leave Kuzu, Kenta, Jeri, Suzie, Kuzu's partner Guardromon behind while Suzie's partner Lopmon took them to the castle. Thought Shadow did think that Henry was mean to Suzie a little too much. During their travel, they got some weird energy ride to get there faster. Along the way, Shadow watched Takato and Rika have a little embarrassing talk during the ride, which Grimdramon found funny, before they arrived at the front door.

Lopmon was about to have the door to the castle open, when Shadow walked up to the door, getting everyone's attention. Shadow then lifted his right leg and then kicked the door, smashing it into a million pieces, making everyone widen their eyes in shock at what they just saw. "Knock, knock''. Shadow said with a natural expression, before he and Grimdramon started walking into the castle, getting everyone to chase after them. Soon they were walking down a hallway, with everyone having a conversation with Henry complaining why Suzie had to come to the Digital World, while Shadow and Grimdramon kept quiet.

Soon they reach another door, only Shadow didn't kick it down this time, with Lopmon asking the Sovereign to open the door, which opened the door and let everyone in, where they saw Zhuqiaomon, who was very big and covered in a fiery aura. "That's a big bird''. Grimdramon said to the group with wide eyes at what he was seeing.

"You got a friend of ours! Give Calumon back!" Henry shouted at the Phoenix Sovereign Digimon, getting confused looks from Shadow and Grimdramon. "Calumon?" Both Darkness users asked in wonder. "Such a large demand from a small creature. Why should I give him up? So you can take him back to the other world? Never! The Catalyst belongs here!" Zhuqiaomon replied back to the group, getting them confused. "The Catalyst? What do you think he means by that?" Takato asked in wonder, along with the Darkness users thinking the same thing. "He must be talking about Calumon!" Renamon said in realization about Calumon being the Catalyst.

Henry was not scared of Zhuqiaomon, determined to get Calumon back, and getting his sister Suzie home to the Real World. "You're not going to scare me off!" Henry cried out to the Sovereign, with Takato and Rika agreeing with him as well. Even their Digimon were ready to face off against Zhuqiaomon as well. Soon, all three Tamers got there D-Power Digivce out for the upcoming battle. **"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"** All the Tamers shouted out as they swipe their Blue Cards into their D-Power Digivice.

 **Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon!**

 **Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!**

 **Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!**

Soon, all the Ultimate Level Digimon engaged Zhuqiaomon right now. "So that's how Digivolution works, huh?'' Shadow questioned, placing his right fist against his hip. "Am I supposed to be afraid?" Zhuqiaomon asked the Tamers, not threaten by the Tamer's Digimon. "No, you're supposed to get a beating like a good villain!" Rapidmon said to the fire bird, until his back started to turn static. This didn't go unnoticed by Henry, Shadow, and Grimdramon, with Henry thinking about the damage his partner had taken earlier.

"Let's go, guys!" Rapidmon called out as the Digimon charged towards Zhuqiaomon. "You're wasting your time." Zhuqiaomon said to the upcoming Digimon, not bothering to defend himself. "I was just about to say the same thing!" Rapidmon retorted back to the Mega Digimon. **"Phoenix Fire!"** Zhuqiaomon shouted out as he fired flames at the Digimon, sending them back easily with a lot of damage.

"No Rapidmon!" Henry cried in concern for his partner. "I think that went very well, don't you?" Rapidmon joked to his partner and friends, with more static appearing on his body. Shadow and Grimdramon narrowed their eyes as they watched the Digimon try to attack Zhuqiaomon again, only to get the same results.

Zhuqiaomon talked about the Digimon bringing these infecting humans into the Digital World, and doesn't need them for the upcoming battle. Taomon put up a barrier to protect the Tamers from harm from Zhuqiaomon's attacks. WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon fired at Zhuqiaomon, only to hit his fire shield, then got blasted with another breath attack. This also, knocked away Taomon's barrier, which gave Zhuqiaomon another chance to fire another breath attack. Luckily, WarGrowlmon shielded the others with his body from the attack, while Shadow and Grimdramon kept silent as they watched.

During the battle, Rapidmon lost his back missiles, leaving him vulnerable to Zhuqiaomon, who blasted him into the wall. Lopmon watched helpless, useless to anything to help out the others. "Lopmon!" Zhuqiaomon called out, getting Lopmon to look up at her Sovereign. "You are my last remaining Deva. Come back to me, and I'll forgive your betrayal. Together, we will destroy these traitors and their disgusting humans!" Zhuqiaomon offered Lopmon to join him again.

"I can no longer serve someone who believes in violence!" Lopmon replied to the Sovereign, denying her former Sovereign's offer. "Then you are a traitor too!" Zhuqiaomon said angrily to his last Dava. "Say what you want, I will not be swayed!" Lopmon replied back to the fire bird. "So be it. **Phoenix Fire!** '' Zhuqiaomon shouted out as he fired another attack at Lopmon, who screamed in fright at the upcoming attack.

However, when the attack hit, Lopmon was gone. "What?!" Zhuqiaomon cried out in anger at Lopmon disappearing, with the Tamers and Digimon looking around to find Lopmon. When they did, they spotted Shadow outside the barrier, holding Lopmon in his arms a little bit away from where she was nearly blasted, glaring at the Sovereign Digimon. Even Grimdramon was growling at the Phoenix Sovereign about attacking Lopmon, standing next to his partner.

"Thank you". Lopmon said to Shadow, surprised to see him take action. Shadow looked at Lopmon, smiling at her. "You're welcome." Shadow said to the Dava, before he placed her back with the Tamers, who were surprised on how fast Shadow went.

Shadow then stood back up and glared back at Zhuqiaomon, summoning his Dark Arm Blade in both his hands as a wind blew his cloak, letting everyone see the clothes he keeps underneath and his dark arm blades, shocking everyone in the room. "What is this?! Some kind of human trick?!" Zhuqiaomon asked angrily, disgusted at the idea of a human challenging him.

"No trick. Just someone that doesn't like to see someone else hurt others". Shadow replied dangerously with narrowed eyes that were glowing purple. "He's right! I won't allow you to rampage and conquer the Digital World! I've watched and seen your hatred for humans, which shows that you'll only bring chaos if you rule the Digital World!" Grimdramon growled at Zhuqiaomon with rage, hating him for attacking someone who once served him with their life. "You dare defy me?! I'll destroy you, traitor, along with that human! **Phoenix Fire!"** Zhuqiaomon shouted out as he fired at the Darkness users, who dodged by jumping into the air. Shadow landed on the ceiling upside down with his feet on the ceiling.

"This is gonna be fun, **Darkness Breath!** '' Grimdramon called out with a smirk, before he unleashed his signature breath attack, landing a hit on Zhuqiaomon's face, making the firebird flinch. However, Zhuqiaomon smacked Grimdramon away with his wing, who growled as he regained control of himself and flew around Zhuqiamon, firing more Darkness Breath attacks.

Shadow leaped at Zhuqiaomon, getting the firebird Digimon's attention. **"Phoenix Fire!"** Zhuqiaomon shouted out as he fired at Shadow, who sliced the flames in half in the air with his dark arm blades, stunning everyone in the room. "Impossible! How can a mere human do this?!" Zhuqiaomon said in frustration at this pathetic human managing to destroy his attack and fight him. "Don't underestimate me!'' Shadow called out as he slashed at Zhuqiamon's chest, creating an 'X' shape mark, causing Zhuqiaomon to cry out in pain.

As the battle rage on, Rapidmon tried to get back, until he turned back into Terriermon again from the damage he's taken from Zhuqiaomon. Henry is distraught that he did not care for his partner's health after everything that has happened. His focus was more on protecting his sister than his partner. However, Suzie arrived thanks to her D-Power Digivice, getting the Tamers and Lopmon to look surprised at her surprised entrance.

"Henry, listen to me!" Shadow called out as he dodged a Phoenix Fire attack, getting Henry to look at him, who landed in front of Tamers with his back against him. "The reason why Terriermon went so far is because you and him have something to protect!" Shadow explained as he glanced at Suzie over his right shoulder, who is next to the other Tamers and Digimon. Henry looked at his sister, his friends, and then at Terriermon.

"Don't you see? You're always thinking you need to do this alone. In fact, what about your friends? They are also fighting alongside you! Without you, Terriermon didn't become who he was right now! Without each other, you'll end up alone!" Shadow continued to explain, making Henry widen his eyes in realization.

'Shadow is right... all this time... I've been thinking about doing this myself'. Henry thought to himself in his mind. Henry realized that he was never alone and always has friends that will fight alongside him. Along with some encouragement from his friends, the Digimon, and Terriermon, Henry's D-Power Digivice began to glow.

 **Terriermon Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!**

Shadow, Grimdramon, and the others watched in awe at seeing Henry merge with Terriermon for the first time. Zhuqiaomon, on the other hand, finds this as an insult about a human and Digimon merging together as one being. Zhuqiaomon tried to destroy MegaGargomon, with the destruction of his castle. However, MetalGargomon manage to finally destroy Zhuqiaomon's attack and battle him, till the firebird Digimon fell into the ground.

"Glad that's over", Grimdramon said as the others cheered about Zhuqiaomon finally defeated with MegaGargomon turning back to Henry and Terriermon. The Tamers praised Henry and Terriermon a job well done, while Shadow and Grimdramon were standing a little away from the others, looking at the whole that Zhqiaomon fell into.

"Hey you two, get over here and celebrate! We won!'' Rika called out to Shadow and Grimdramon, telling them to join her and the other Tamers in celebrating their victory. "It's not over''. Shadow replied to Rika without looking at her, getting everyone's attention.

However just like Shadow said, something came out of the rubble castle, getting the attention of the Tamers, along with Shadow and Grimdramon as they looked up. The Tamers looks turned into horror to see Zhuqiaomon again, only more angrier and looking for revenge. "Now I see why Phoenixes are known as immortal birds". Shadow commented in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes, while the others had bewildered looks about Zhuqiaomon coming back.

"You thought you can stand up to me, fools?! Your defiance has done nothing, but seal your doom!" Zhuqiaomon roared at the Tamers, his fire shield back up, ready to fight them at full strength. "Well he's pissed." Shadow said in annoyance at how the fire bird won't give up. "Looks like he decided to go all out!" Grimdramon growled in frustration at the Sovereign Digimon. "This is not going to be good." Terriermon stated to the team, with everyone else thinking the same thing.

" **Sonic Zephyr!"** Zhuqiaomon shouted out as he sent a shockwave at the group, sending them flying to the air screaming. "We gotta fight back!" Rika called out as she brought out a card out. **"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"** Rika called out as she slashed her card into her D-Power Digivice. **"Martix Digivolution!"** The D-Power Digivice said, along with words showing on the screen.

 **Renamon Digivolve to... Kyuubimon!**

 **Kyuubimon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!**

 **"Talisman Spell!"** Taomon shouted out, forming a spell symbol in hand. Taomon managed to create a barrier to catch everyone and to protect them from the falling rocks. "Thanks, Taomon!" Takato said in relief at the women Digimon. "It's not over yet". Taomon stated at the dangerous situation. "Hey, better thank you while I can". Takato replied back to the ultimate. "She's right. We're not out of danger yet". Shadow said with narrowed eyes at what was happening.

"Look, he's coming around again!" Rika called out as the group spotted Zhuqiaomon coming towards them. "Your puny shield is no match for my power!" Zhuqiaomon said as he flew towards them to attack. "We got to get out of here, now!" Taomon warned as she moved her barrier to dodge Zhuqiaomon in time.

"You did it!" Rika cheered for her partner, along with Zhuqiaomon sounding frustrated. "That's what I call a close call. How long do you think you can keep this up, Taomon?" Guilmon asked the Ultimate, getting Grimdramon to look at him, then at Taomon, who looked very tired. "Probably not long enough." Grimdramon answered for the Ultimate Level, which Tailow nodded in agreement.

Zhuqiaomon was coming back at them, with Taomon trying to move the barrier away from the Phoenix Sovereign. Sadly, Zhuqiaomon manage to hit the barrier, making them go spinning around. The group is discussing about either trying to beat Zhuqiaomon or, get destroyed by him in the process.

However, Guilmon and Terriermon decided to engage Zhuqiaomon in battle, jumping out of the safety barrier. "What are you doing?!" Takato asked Guilmon on what he is doing. "No, come back!" Henry called out to Terriermon, but was ignored. Guilmon and Terriermon attacked Zhuqiaomon, but sadly did no damage. "Your efforts are futile. Surrender, you can't possibly win!" Zhuqiaomon exclaimed, not bothered by the Rookie Digimon one bit. Guilmon and Terriermon still attacked, but were beaten easily by the Sovereign Digimon into the ocean. "Guilmon! /Terriermon!" Takato and Henry shouted out in concern for their partners. "This is not going well at all". Shadow remarked as he could tell things were getting worse. "You're right. Things are looking bad." Grimdramon said in agreement.

"Do you see how foolish it is to defy me?!" Zhuqiaomon questioned the Tamers, his wings spread out. Takato tried to reason with Zhuqiaomon to stop, but the Sovereign would not listen. Zhuqiaomon explained about how their fates were sealed, and will now get rid of Guilmon and Terriermon. **"Blazing Helix!"** Zhuqiaomon shouted out as four red spheres formed, then fired to finish off Guilmon and Terriermon for good. Everyone watch in horror to wait the unavoidable faith befallen before the Digimon. However, something unexpected happened in front of everyone.

 **"Lightning Whip!"** A voice called out as a lighting blast interfered, canceling out Blazing Helix in an instant, saving Guilmon and Terriermon. "What is this?!" Zhuqiaomon questioned in wonder at who stopped him. "Where did that come from?!" Shadow asked in surprise at the sudden attack. "I think we're about to find out!" Grimdramon said as everyone looked to see blue lightning clouds forming in the sky.

"Who dares defy me in my own domain?! Show yourself!" Zhuqiaomon demanded in anger. Coming out of the clouds was a blue serpent like creature with chains and wings, along with a blue mask with a horn, and a white mustache and beard, known as Azulongmon. "Cease your attack, Zhuqiaomon!" Azulongmon warned the Phoenix Sovereign, with all the Tamers and Digimon looking in awe. "You! What do you want with me?!" Zhuqiaomon asked in anger at the Dragon Sovereign for getting in his way.

"You've been a fool, Zhuqiaomon!" Azulongmon said to the Phoenix Sovereign, who narrowed his eyes at him. "What?!" Zhuqiaomon questioned in anger at what Azulongmon said. All the Tamers and Digimon, including Shadow and Grimdramon, watched in confusion as Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon argue about different ideals that don't make sense to the group. This got the group confused, along with Shadow and Grimdramon as well.

"What do you think these guys are talking about?" Shadow asked his partner on what he thinks the two Mega Digimon are talking about. "You got me. I'm just as lost as you are in this matter". Grimdramon replied his partner in confusion. Then, the two Sovereign Digimon engaged each other in battle, with the group being caught in the crossfire.

Shadow and Grimdramon listened as Lopmon talked about Azulongmon convincing Zhuqiaomon to face the "True Enemy", getting the attention of the Darkness users. "True Enemy?" Shadow questioned in confusion, with Grimdramon shrugging his shoulders in confusion. Lopmon also stated that the "True Enemy" is not human or Digimon, getting the Darkness users more worried by the second. Whoever this "True Enemy" is for the matter, it was a danger to everyone here at this moment.

"You're such an arrogant fool, Azulongmon!" Zhuqiaomon said to the other Sovereign, anger clouding his judgment. "You think you are so superior, but you are no better than me! You burst into my realm, with your high and mighty stance that you're right and I'm wrong! But you don't have enough proof than I do!" Zhuqiaomon finished with anger in his voice at the Dragon.

"And just what have your ideas have gotten you, Zhuqiaomon?" Azulongmon questioned the Sovereign. "The Catalyst". Zhuqiaomon answered with his eyes glowing red. "You're playing a dangerous game, Zhuqiaomon." Azulongmon warned the Phoenix Sovereign. "This is no game. Don't you understand? I will use the Catalyst to save us!" Zhuqiaomon reasoned with his eyes no longer glowing red.

"Digimom were meant to be free from humans. It is our right! It is our destiny!" Zhuqiaomon explained about his ideals to the Dragon. "Now who's being arrogant? What if you're wrong? Look at how a powerful creature was created when humans and Digimon Digivolve together. Maybe that is our destiny. Maybe that's what will save us from out true enemy". Azulongmon replied to Zhuqiaomon, reminding him about how the Tamers merged with their Digimon.

"I won't even discuss that abomination! I refuse to believe that is the answer! It can't be!" Zhuqiaomon denied the idea a lot, refusing to accept that answer. "Are you sure? Sure enough to risk the existence of the entire Digital World?" Azulongmon questioned the Sovereign. "Yes, the humans will be our undoing!" Zhuqiaomon reassured his resolve of the matter.

Back with Guilmon, the Virus Type had finally reached land, tired out from all the swimming that he's done. "Enough! If you're so sure that you're right, prove it by stopping me, if you can! **Blazing Helix!"** Zhuqiaomon shouted out as he fired his attack at Guilmon. "Don't do it, Zhuqiaomon, please!" Takato pleaded the fire bird, thinking about Jeri when she lost Leomon. 'I got to make him understand!' Takato thought in his mind, wanting the fire bird Digimon to understand that humans weren't evil.

"Looks like Zhuqiaomon isn't gonna stop". Shadow said to the group as the attack got closer to Guimon. "Yeah, that flame face bird is too stubborn". Grimdramon said as he started growling at Zhuqiaomon. "Takato!" Guimon called out to his partner, as the attack got closer to him.

"He's wrong. Humans and Digimon are meant to fight together!" Takato called out as he started to run out of the barrier. This action surprised Shadow and Grimdramon. "No, Takato! / What are you doing?!" Henry and Rika called out in horror as Takato jumped out of the barrier. "Guilmon!" Takato shouted out as he fell down to meet Guilmon before he began to glow.

"What?" Zhuqiaomon asked in disbelief at this human's action. "Now we will see". Azulongmon said to the fire bird as Guilmon glowed. **"Biomerge Digivolution!"** Takato's D-Power Digivice said with words appearing on the screen. **"Biomerge activate!"** Takato called out as he and Guilmon merged together.

 **Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!**

Gallantmon, a white and red knight Digimon that appeared out of nowhere manage to block Zhuqiaomon's attack with his shield, holding on to it until he redirected his attack away. "This Digivolution is powerful". Zhuqiaomon said to himself as he witnessed the merge. **"Lightning Joust!"** Gallantmon shouted out as his spear glowed as he charged towards Zhuqiaomon, firing a blast of lightning at him. "But not powerful enough! You two shall be defeated!" Zhuqiaomon called out as he directed the attack away from him.

"Not until you see how Digimon and humans are more powerful when they work together!" Takato called out from inside Gallantmon as Gallantmon attacked Zhuqiaomon. However, Gallantmon began to lose against Zhuqiaomon, making Shadow and Grimdramon frown at this development. "That's it! We're going!" Shadow declared, getting the Tamers and Digimon to look at him.

"What are you talking about, Shadow?" Rika asked in wonder at what the child of darkness is saying. "He's saying, we're going to help Gallantmon!" Grimdramon explained to the Digimon Queen, shocking everyone in the barrier. "That's crazy! You two will never survive against Zhuqiaomon!" Henry said in concern for his friend, getting Shadow to look at him.

"And I won't stand back when a friend is fighting alone! Come on, Grimdramon! Time to fly" Shadow called out as he and his partner ran and jumped out of the barrier, shocking everyone in the barrier. At the same time, Shadow's D-Power Digivice started to glow as well, along with Grimdramon. **"Hyper Digivolution!"** Shadow's D-Power said as screen showed the words, making Shadow smirk.

 **(Digimon Xros War Blue Flare song play)**

Shadow opened his purple glowing eyes as he held his D-Power Digivice in his right hand. **"Grimdramon! Hyper Digivole!''** Shadow shouted out as he raised his D-Power Degivice in the air, with it glowing even more.

Grimdramon closed his eyes, before they shot open with his head and eyes changing. Grimdramon's claws changed as they grew longer, he grew two giant dragon legs with his other two changing, his tail went under a transformation with the wings changing as well. **"Grimdramon Hyper Digivole to…''** Grimdramon called out as he spun around, before he stopped to show his new form. **"ChaosDuskDramon!''** The revealed Digimon called ChaosDuskDramon roared out to the heavens.

"What's this? More fools dare to challenge me?!" Zhuqiaomon asked with a smirk, until he gasped in shock when he sees Shadow turn into his Dragon form 1, flying towards him with a snarl. "What kind of human trick is this?!" Zhuqiaomon questioned in shock, just as Shadow punched him in the nose, dealing damage that actually made the fire bird Digimon feel pain before Shadow flew a little away with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, Zhuqiaomon and everyone felt some kind of…presence above them, getting them to look to see a shocking sight: Chaosduskdramon was in the air, growling at Zhuqiaomon. "What sort of Digivolution is that?! It's way more powerful than anything I felt before!" Zhuqiaomon asked in shock, until Chaosduskdramon let out a powerful roar that caused a powerful shockwave, causing everyone to cover their ears.

Then, without warning, Chaosduskdramon flew towards Zhuqiaomon, instantly grabbing his head with his right claw. "Let me go, you abomination!" Zhuqiaomon shouted to the Hyper Level Digimon, until he was slammed into the ground of his former castle. Chaosduskdramon lifted Zhuqiaomon's head again, before slamming it to the ground. Chaosduskdramon held up Zhuqiaomon's head, who was groaning, before he started to crush Zhuqiaomon's skull with his claw, making the Sovereign Digimon struggle to get out of the grip.

All the Tamers, Digimon, and Gallantmon watched in shock and awe about Chaosduskdramon easily beating Zhuqiaomon like it was nothing. "Just what happened to Grimdramon to make him become whatever this is?!" Henry asked in awe. "Beats me, but the big black dragon's beating Zhuqiaomon like he's nothing and hasn't even called out an attack!" Rika replied to her fellow Tamer, not believing that Grimdramon had all this power this whole time.

Gallantmon was also having a hard time processing the idea of Grimdramon's Hyper Form beating Zhuqiaomon like he was nothing. "Enough!" Azulongmon called out as he fired a lightning bolt at Chaosduskdramon's back, which had no effect. However, this got Chaosduskdramon attention, letting go of Zhuqiaomon, who quickly flew far away from the dragon, breathing hard. Shadow was flying next to Gallantmon during the while battle, witnessing his friend beat up Zhuqiaomon. "This fighting is pointless! The True Enemy is what we should be focus on, not each other!" Azulongmon stated as everyone looked at him, paying close attention.

"What are you talking about?! What true enemy?!'' Shadow demanded to know who Azulongmon was talking about, having no idea who this true enemy is. Instead of answering, Azulongmon turned to Zhuqiaomon, who was breathing in heavy, recovering from the beating he got. "Zhuqiaomon, give the humans a chance. They do wish to help''. Azulongmon said to Zhuqiaomon, asking him to give the humans a chance. "Unless you want another beating''. Chaosduskdramon added, smirking at the growling firebird Digimon.

Taomon brought the other Tamers down to the ground, while Gallantmon unmerged back into Takato and Guilmon, while Shadow and Chaosduskdramon flew down to the others with the Hyper Level Digimon returning to his Rookie form. "What was that, Shadow? Why didn't you tell us that your digimon could Digivole into whatever that was?'' Rika asked Shadow why he didn't tell her or the others about Hyper Evolution before, getting everyone's attention.

However, before Shadow had the chance to explain, everyone heard Kazu's voice, getting them to see Guardromon flying towards them with Kazu, Kenta and Jeri. "I was wondering what happened to them''. Grimdramon said with a smile as Guardromon came in for a landing. "Aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes''. Kazu greeted his friends with a smile, glad to see everyone alright.

"Yeah, you too''. Takato greeted Kazu back with a smile on his face. Shadow walked up to Guardromon, looking at Jeri in concern. "Are…you alright Jeri?'' Shadow asked in concern for Jeri, who was looking at her Digivice. "Maybe we shouldn't have come here, all we've seen is pain''. Jeri said, looking at her Digivice in sadness, making Shadow look at her with more concern, wishing that he arrived earlier to save Jeri's partner.

"Pain is one of the many emotions humans feel Jeri, there's no such thing as a perfect life. There'll always be pain, but that helps us become stronger. It's all right to grieve for Leomon, but don't be consumed by sadness''. Shadow told Jeri, before he walked off to sit at the edge of a broken piece of the castle. Grimdramon stood behind his partner as Heny asked who the true enemy is.

Shadow and Grimdramon paid great attention as Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon began to tell the tale of how the true enemy has been here since the Digital world existed, destroying both Digimon and DigiGnomes, before the true enemy just disappeared, the Digimon living in peace free of fear, the Sovereigns were the cause of the true enemy's return and how the Catalyst was hidden in a Digimon.

"But how! We don't have that kind of power!'' Zhuqiaomon asked Azulongmon on how the Catalyst was turned into a Digimon when they don't have that kind of power. "True, but something else does. Ahh, how I love perfect timing'' Azulongmon replied to Zhuqiaomon, before he took notice of the DigiGnomes showing up.

"The DigiGnomes''. Takato said with a smile as the DigiGnomes flew around the Tamers, laughing. Shadow and Grimdramon were looking at the DigiGnomes with slightly widen eyes. "Have you seen these creatures before, Grimdramon?'' Shadow asked his partner if he has ever seen one of these DigiGnomes before. "Believe me, I wish I have''. Grimdramon replied to his partner, this being his first time seeing the DigiGnomes.

"No way, it's Mr. Mizuno''. Takato called out, getting Shadow and Grimdramon's attention as they looked to see a transparent adult human wearing light blue clothes, brown beard and hair floating towards them with the help of the DigiGnomes. "Whose that?'' Shadow asked in wonder, not knowing this man. "That's a friend of my dad that Takato and I met before coming here''. Henry told Shadow, who looked at him before looking away.

A signal DigiGnome flew up to Shadow's face, getting him to slightly widen his eyes in surprise, while the DigiGnome laughed, before flying off. "Hey, sir. Do you know the name of whatever this true enemy is?'' Shadow asked Mr. Mizuno if he knew who the true enemy was, getting the adult man to look at Shadow.

"It's name is D-reaper''. Mr. Mizuno told Shadow the name of the true enemy. "Weird name''. Grimdramon commented next to Shadow, thinking that was a weird name, getting Mr. Mizuno's attention as he looked at Grimdramon, before he gasped in awe. "What, something on my face''. Grimdramon asked Mr. Mizuno why he was staring at him, having his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We can ask questions later, but the important one is what this D-reaper is''. Henry remarked, wanting to know more about the D-reaper and how to defeat it. "When the network was first created, a program was designed to control the growth of artificial intelligence''. Mr. Mizuno started to explain to the Tamers and Shadow and Grimdramon.

"The D-reaper deleted any AI programs that exceed their original parameters. I would imagine that's why the Sovereign have been fighting so hard to stop its return''. Mr. Mizuno continued to explain about the D-reaper and what it was created to do. 'What he say may be true. Even though it was faint, I sensed fear in Zhuqiaomon when we fought him'. Shadow thought to himself, thinking back to when he punched Zhuqiaomon.

"But the Sovereign shouldn't be afraid of the D-reaper. The D-reaper was a simple problem that could easily be erased. It shouldn't have the strength to fight against such powerful Digimon as the Sovereigns, unless maybe it's mutated''. Mr. Mizuno continued to explain to everyone, before he thought about how the D-reaper got powerful enough to fight the Sovereign.

"Why do we have to deal with the crazy stuff?'' Grimdramon asked nobody, his tailing slamming into the ground behind him. "I think it must have incorporated the data of what it devoured and learned to use it. Which means the D-reaper may have Digivolved past the Digimon and is now more powerful than they are''. Mr. Mizuno explained to the Tamers his theory on how the D-reaper gained its strength.

"Terrific, what's the bad news- Mr. Mizuno''. Rika said, before everyone's eyes widened in shock as Mr. Mizuno somehow disappeared in front of them. "He disappeared!'' Grimdramon called out in surprise at seeing Mr. Mizuno suddenly disappear, while the others called out for Mr. Mizuno. "We can see that''. Shadow told his partner as the DigiGnomes flied away.

'What the hell is this…D-reaper. whatever it is, I'll rip it apart'. Shadow thought to himself with narrowed eyes, before he brought out his D-power Digivice. 'But with this Degivice, I can't do much. I don't have those weird cards that'll make Grimdramon Digivole, maybe there's a way to turn my Digivice back to what it was before'. Shadow thought to himself as he kept looking at his Digivice, while the others kept calling out for Mr. Mizuno.

* * *

 **Done everyone. Now if you guys don't mind, I'd like to do both my Fairy Tail and Yugioh Zexal story next, but I promise that my Vrains chapter will be out soon and you'll all enjoy it.**


End file.
